Jace's Journey, Episode Four: No Time, No Space!
Preview: Earning himself the prestigious Spark Badge at the Vereen City Gym, our hero Jace, accompanied by his new friend Lisa, are now on their way to explore the vastness that is the Great Canyon. .'' Lisa: ''*Deepening sigh of disappointment* Jace: "Lisa, something wrong?" Lisa: "No. I'm fine." Jace: "It doesn't sound like you're fine. What's wrong?" Lisa: "Well, I just hate looking at your Pokémon and thinking that I want my very own Pokémon partner. Someone who'll protect me and help me become stronger." Jace: "Well, why don't you get your very own Pokémon then?" Lisa: "Is it really that easy?" Jace: "Sure is. I've caught Pokémon without even coming up with a plan, really. You can do it if you set your mind to it. Promise." Lisa: "Will you teach me how?" Jace: "Sure." Lisa: "Yay!" .'' Lisa: "Why are we here?" Jace: "There's Pokémon all around us. You've just got to pick the right one and go for it." ''. Lisa: "Let's try that one!" Simon: "Furret, the Long Body Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sentret. It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become." Lisa: "Perfect." Jace: "I'll let you use one of my Pokémon to battle Furret with." Lisa: "Great. I'll use Mudkip, then." Mudkip: "Kip?" ("Me?") Jace: "You okay with that, buddy?" Mudkip: *Nods* "Mudkip!" ("Yeah!") Lisa: "So, what do I do first?" Jace: "First, you'll need to get its attention; give it a spirit to battle you." Lisa: "Okay. How should I get its attention, though?" Jace: "Maybe attack it first." Lisa: "Okay. Mudkip, you ready?" Mudkip: *Smiles* "Kip!" ("Ready!") Lisa: "Great. Alright, Mudkip, use Tackle!" Mudkip: *Looks confused at her* Lisa: "Why did nothing happen?" Jace: "Mudkip doesn't know Tackle anymore." Lisa: "Then what does Mudkip know?" Jace: "Aqua Tail, Water Pulse..." Lisa: "Okay then. Mudkip, try Water Pulse on Furret!" Mudkip: *Fires a ball of water at Furret* Furret: *Flicks its ears up and looks at the water ball. It weaves out of the way of its path and sends sparkling stars at Mudkip* Mudkip: *Gets hit directly by the attack from Furret* Lisa: "What was that move?!" Jace: "A move called Swift I think. It's supposed to follow the target." Lisa: "Why didn't Mudkip move?" Jace: "You have to tell Mudkip to move." Lisa: "This is really hard." Jace: "You'll get used to it. I'll beat Furret so you can catch it." Lisa: "Thanks, Jace." Jace: "Sure. Alright, Mudkip, let's kick it up!" Mudkip: "Kip!" ("Okay!") Jace: "Use Aqua Tail!" Mudkip: *Charges toward Furret with water spinning around its tail. Jumps and swings its tail at Furret* Furret: *Dodges and smacks its head into Mudkip* Jace: "That was Headbutt! Counter with Water Pulse from high up!" .'' Jace: "Perfect. Mudkip, catch those stars using Aqua Tail!" Mudkip: ''*Uses the swirling water currents from around its tail to suck the stars into the whirlpool* Jace: "Now send them back!" Mudkip: *Flips and flicks its tail, throwing the stars back at Furret. Furret has no time to dodge and takes the attack directly. An explosion renders Furret weakened* Jace: "Now's your chance. Throw the Pokeball at Furret." Lisa: "Right." *Throws the Pokeball* "Furret, you're mine now!" Furret: *Stands up and whips the Pokeball back at Lisa with its long tail* Lisa: *Gets hit in the face by the Pokeball and falls to the ground* "Ow! Why did it do that?!" Jace: "Guess Furret wasn't weakened enough to get caught. No worries. Just a little more should do it. Mudkip, Aqua Tail!" Mudkip: *Jumps at Furret and whips its whirlpool tail at it* Furret: *Takes the impact and crashes against a tree. The tree snaps in half and falls to the ground. Furret faints completely* Jace: "Now try it." Lisa: *Throws the Pokeball again* "Furret, please be my first Pokémon!" Pokeball: *Hits Furret on top of its head and opens in the air. Furret turns to red energy and goes inside it. It closes and hits the ground; rocking around on the ground before stopping and locking Furret inside its shell* Lisa: "Did I catch it?" Jace: "Yep. You caught it." Lisa: *Smiles* "Alright! My first Pokémon!" .'' Jace: "You ready to go, Lisa?" Lisa: "Yeah!" ''. Man #1: "Sir, we've established a secure perimeter around the site." .'' Leader: "Good. Now we can begin the first stage of the end of everything." ''. Lisa: "It's a village." Jace: "Looks like a great place to stop and get some supplies." Lisa: "Great!" .'' Cashier: "Welcome to Bernville Pokemart Center! How can I help you today?" Jace: "Hi. We're looking for some supplies for our journey." Cashier: "I see. Well, what you need is definitely right here." Jace: "Great. Thank you so much." ''. Gate Guard #1: "What's going on?" Gate Guard #2: "Not sure. I've never seen anything like this before." .'' Gate Guard #1: "Excuse me, gentlemen, but, is there something that we can help you with?" ''. Gate Guard #3: "I don't like the looks of these guys." Gate Guard #4: "Yeah. They're not showing any kind of communication with us." Gate Guard #1: "Halt! Don't move any further!" .'' Gate Guard #3: "Not good. We have to stop them." Gate Guard #1: "I couldn't agree more." ''*Tosses a Pokeball out onto the ground* Pokeball: *Opens and brings out a Pokémon* Gate Guard: #2: *Tosses a Pokeball* Gate Guard #3: *Tosses a Pokeball* Gate Guard #4: *Tosses a Pokeball* Gate Guard #1: "This is your last warning! Stop or we will use force!" .'' Gate Guard #1: "Then you leave us no choice! Stop them by any means necessary!" Man #1: "Activate frequency disrupter." ''. Gate Guard #2: "What?!" .'' Jace: "Mudkip! What's wrong?!" ''. Man #1: "Initiate deletion of these Pokémon at once." .'' Gate Guard #1: "Run for it!" ''. Man #1: "Begin deletion of all Pokémon." .'' Jace: "Mudkip, are you alright?" Mudkip: "Mudkip. Kip?" ("Yeah. Why?") Jace: "What was that about?" Cashier: "Oh dear! Look outside!" Jace & Lisa: ''*Look outside as people run in fear. A giant red beam cuts across the glass door and destroys every Pokémon into red fragments* Lisa: "What was that?!" Jace: "Not sure. We should go see, though." .'' Lisa: "The Pokémon!" Jace: "They're disappearing!" Narrator: '"A fiendish new threat arises as Pokémon are suddenly disappearing right before our eyes! What evil motives does this group of villains have in mind?! And will our heroes be able to stop them?! Keep watching as the journey continues...' 'To Be Continued...'''